


Bitch

by Demon_Dark_Need



Series: SPN Kink Meme Fills [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, Belly Bulging, Father/Son Incest, Fuck Or Die, Incest, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Mpreg, Other, Parent/Child Incest, Size Difference, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 00:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11589060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demon_Dark_Need/pseuds/Demon_Dark_Need
Summary: John loses Dean in a hunt. When he finds him, Dean is being bred by a giant monster. John watches.





	Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> Heed the tags and don't read if it's not your cuppa!
> 
> Written for an SPN Kink Meme prompt:
> 
> John loses Dean in the woods only to find him getting fucked by the gigantic monster they've been hunting. He quickly puts two and two together and realizes Dean must have been infected by the monster's saliva that induces the need to mate. Telling himself there's nothing that can be done until Dean's need is sated, he decides to stay hidden and watch the show. He ends up enjoying the way his beautiful son moans and writhes on the monster's cock more than any father should.
> 
> Afterwards John kills the monster and pretends to want to check Dean for injuries while being aroused by the redness of Dean's hole and wanting a go himself. Maybe he sticks his hand in and convinces Dean it's for his own good. Dean is embarrassed but trusts his daddy completely and spreads his legs as wide as instructed. Or Dean is pregnant because of what the monster did to him and John helps him give birth so he can kill the inhuman babies and put the difficult hunt behind them.
> 
> As for what the monster looks like please no tentacles! And no werewolves/hellhounds either. I'd prefer for the monster to be ugly, tall, broad and hairy as to make a stark contrast to teenage Dean but definitely two-legged.

John curses under his breath when he realises he's lost Dean. He'd been there just a second ago, but now he's gone. John keeps his ears peeled as he jogs through the forest, listening for signs of either Dean or the monster. Finally, he hears what is undeniably Dean's voice crying out in pain and breaks into a run. He hears Dean cry out again and curses under his breath. He's gonna take this fucking monster out for hurting his son, but when he breaks into the clearing he skids to a halt, eyes going wide.

The monster had Dean up against a tree, its giant hands under Dean's knees, keeping him spread wide open as it pounded into his ass. Dean's fists were tangled in the thick, long hair of the monsters body and his head was thrown back, moaning as the monster's thick cock fucked into him.

He knew that the monster's saliva had similar properties to a siren and realized that Dean must have gotten some in his mouth. He also knew that the only way to break the monster's hold on Dean was to let it finish fucking his son and come inside him. So he took a few steps back so he was hidden behind a tree and watched the show.

The monster was huge, easily seven feet tall, and broad through the shoulders. It was covered in coarse, thick hair and it had huge teeth that protruded up from its lower jaw. John could see that it was dripping drool onto Dean's chest, but his son didn't seem to mind. He arched up against the monster, moaning like a whore and his tiny hole was stretched impossibly wide. The things cock looked as thick as John's forearm.

Dean was fifteen and tall, but he was still lanky with youth and the monster dwarfed him. John was surprised by how the size difference between the monster and his son turned him on and he palmed his cock through his jeans. He knew he shouldn't get off on this, knew the monster was essentially raping his son, but the way Dean looked with his legs spread wide open, getting impaled by an enormous cock… it was hot.

"Please, please," he heard Dean start to bed, his voice high and breathy. "Fuck me, breed me. Fuck, please, I need it."

 _Shit,_ John thought. Listening to his son beg like that shouldn't make his dick throb, but it was. The monster liked it too, apparently, because it pulled out of Dean and spun him around while pulling him to kneel on the ground. Dean spread his legs wide apart as the monster knelt behind him and drove into him. Dean screamed, his erection bobbing as the monster started fucking into him. It wrapped a hand around Dean's through, claws pricking his skin, and pulled Dean's head back against his chest, forcing Dean's back to bow. John looked on in shock as he saw Dean's belly bulge where the monster's enormous cock was moving inside him. Dean was wailing as the thing rammed up into him, interspersed with begging for more. John's thumb traced the shape of his erection inside his jeans.

He groaned when the monster threw Dean to the ground and leaned over him, giant hand on the back of Dean's head, completely covering it. It snarled as it started driving into Dean impossibly harder. Dean screamed, his fingers digging into the soft forest floor, but John could see that his back was arched to keep his ass angled to get the monster as deep inside him as possible. Dean's kees scraped across the ground as the monster's thrust drove him forward.

With a final roar, the monster impaled Dean deeply and came. Dean screamed again, working his ass back against the monster's pelvis, grinding its cock into him as he shook with his orgasm. John had to bite his fist to not groan out loud.

The monster hovered over his son, the size difference even more obvious in this position. Dean looked so small under the monster like that, his shoulders on the ground and his ass in the air, still rocking back against the monster's cock and trembling, the monster looming over him, looking like he could crush Dean without making any effort. After a long moment the monster sat back and pulled out of Dean, giving John his first really good view of the thing's cock. It was easily fourteen inches long and bigger around than John's fist. Jesus, Dean's asshole must be absolutely wrecked.

The monster stood finally and lumbered off, leaving on the ground, ass still in the air. John waited until he was sure the thing was gone and then went into the clearing to kneel next to Dean's still trembling body.

"Dean," he said softly and Dean flinched. "It's okay, son. It's alright. I've got to check you, okay? That thing was huge."

"Dad," he whimpered as John ran his hand down Dean's sweaty back.

"Hush, son." He moved around behind Dean and his eyes grew wide at Dean's gaping hole. He could actually see into Dean's body, how his channel was red and swollen, the rim of his asshole was also puffy and wet. He reached out and ran his fingers over the abused flesh and Dean shivered. Then he pushed three fingers into his son and Dean moaned. "Shh, I gotta feel around, okay?"

"Okay, daddy," Dean said, his voice small and shaking, and John's cock throbbed. Dean hadn't called him daddy since he was six and John knew it shouldn't but god it turned him on.

He drew his fingers out and added a fourth while absently thumbing open the button of his jeans open and pulling down the zipper. He sunk all of his fingers into his son's ass up to the knuckles and twisted. Dean whimpered and John squeezed his dick because fuck, he could come right now. The fingers in Dean's ass slid in and out with no resistance so he pulled back once more and added his thumb. His whole fist slid into Dean's ass and Dean cried out, his fingers digging into the ground as he ass clenched down on John's fist.

John stroked his cock hard and fast as he pressed his hand further into Dean's body. Jesus, he wasn't going to last. "I'm going to take you back, Dean. I'm going to make you mine again. That thing can't have you."

He fucked his fist faster into Dean's sore ass while he jerked himself off. When he was right on the edge, he pulled his fist out of his son and leaned closer so his cum landed inside of Dean's gaping hole. He grunted and braced his free hand on Dean's hip as he rode out his orgasm.

After he caught his breath he took off his jacket and draped it over his son's shoulders because his clothes had been shredded by the monster. He walked them back to the Impala and drove back to the motel. John thanked his lucky stars that he'd left Sam with Bobby for this hunt as he led Dean into their room and into the shower. When Dean finally emerged in a cloud of steam, John tucked him into bed with a kiss to the forehead.

"It's gonna be okay, kiddo."

OoOoOo

"It's okay, Dean. You're doing good."

Dean sobbed and pressed his face into his father's neck. Everything hurt, his belly cramping painfully. The only thing that gave him a little relief were his father's fingers inside him, working him open, getting him ready.

"We're gonna get these things out of you and then forget it happened, alright?"

Dean nodded, his eyes clenched shut as another contraction hit him.

"Push, Dean," John said, pulling his fingers out of Dean's ass and rubbing his swollen belly. A week after the monster had fucked Dean in the forest, they'd noticed Dean's belly bulge. It had continued to grow steadily and left Dean with an ache between his legs. Finally, when he couldn't take Dean's whimpering anymore he'd laid him out naked on the bed and spread his legs, pushing his knees back so his hole was exposed, and pressed his fingers inside. Dean had whimpered and squirmed and John didn't want to, knew he shouldn't, but he couldn't help it. He got hard and jerked off while he finger fucked his son.

Four months had gone on like that, but now Dean was finally in labour and John had fingered him for what was hopefully the last time, prepping him to give birth to whatever the monster had put inside him.

Dean screamed as he pushed his way through another contraction, his ass starting to gape as the first thing started to make its way out of him. "I can't! I can't do this!"

"You can, Dean. It's alright. We're gonna get these things out and kill them. Come on, push!"

Dean sobbed and pushed again and the first baby fell to the floor between his legs. John snatched it from where it lay and put a blade through it. It screeched but the sound was covered by Dean's scream as he pushed the second one out. John killed it just as fast and returned his attention to Dean. In all there were five little monsters, wrinkled and hairless with the same hideous pig-like snout of their father.

John put Dean to bed and took the corpses of the monsters out into the woods that surrounded the cabin they'd holed up in. He dug a hole and salt and burned them before covering them with dirt and heading back to the cabin.

He sat in a chair and stared at the bed where Dean shivered under the covers. It was over and he was going to do his damndest to never think about any of this ever again.


End file.
